


Insomnia

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath can't sleep because his tag team partner snores. Is there a way to silence him?





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Insomnia  
> and [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Midnight

Heath was lying in his bed, staring into the darkness. It was midnight, and he couldn't sleep. One of the reasons for that was that his tag team partner was snoring again. Heath had already told him about it and had suggested that he might need _one of those machines._ But Rhyno didn't want to hear any of it.

With a sigh, Heath switched on his bedside lamp and stood up. He went to the other bed, feeling the old carpet of the hotel room under his bare feet.

"Rhy... Rhyno." He shook his friend lightly but couldn't wake him up. So he decided to hold his nose close until Rhyno gasped and coughed, making the ginger step back.

Rhyno blinked. "What the fuck...? Heath?"

"You're snoring," Heath said in an innocent tone.

"Oh, leave me alone. Go back to sleep," Rhyno mumbled and turned on his side with his back to the other man.

Heath pouted. _Easier said than done._ However, he still climbed into his bed and switched off the light. Maybe he could fall asleep if he tried really hard. For now, it was quiet.

It didn't take long, though. Then Rhyno turned on his back and was sawing wood again.

"Dammit!" Heath switched the light on and went back to the other bed. For a moment, he just stood there, wondering what to do. He stared at his friend's half-open mouth as if he could shut him up with his eyes.

Finally, he leaned down and pressed his lips on Rhyno's. Rhyno's eyes flipped open. He didn't kiss back, but he also didn't try to stop it. He just gazed at Heath until the ginger pulled away and smiled. "You're snoring again."

 


End file.
